Wedding Dress
by ChaosXen
Summary: Based on Taeyang's Wedding Dress.


This was written based on Taeyang's Wedding Dress for my Public Speaking assignment. It was a last minute work so the writing isn't very satisfactory but I hope you guys enjoy reading it =) Oh and I just re-wrote what was shown in the MV =)

* * *

There are times in life when we fall in love with someone that will never be able to return our feelings. Sometimes we are just afraid to show them how we feel so we won't jeopardize a friendship but sometimes, we have no choice but to let go of the one special person in our lives. It gets hard and sometimes, it is almost next to impossible to let them go. The real pain does not come from the waiting but rather when we watch the one we love giving their love to another or in the worst case, watching them tie the knot with another. It is until such time that we have but no choice to move on and let them go. This, my friends, is one such story about the pain of love.

Drumming his fingers on the top of the grand piano, Tae stared at the music notes before looking out of the window. A perfect sunshiny day. A scene from the past plays on in his mind. Narsha was sitting across of him, her lips curled into a pout before she burst out into laughter. Tae smiled at her as he reached out to ruffle her hair. Stab after stab of pain came as the scene replays on and on in his mind. He sighed sadly. Will he be able to laugh and smile with her any more? Will they ever have these moments any more?

Music filled the room as his fingers flowed fluidly over the piano keys, striking each chord to create a piece so beautiful yet so hauntingly sad. Tears dripped down onto the keys as he continued playing the song that he had composed for no one but her. Tae smiled bitterly when he thought of how he is to play this song for her later...At her wedding...Her wedding with his best friend, Nick.

Tae stood in front of the mirror, re-adjusting his neck tie and feeling resigned at the same time. Part of him doesn't want to attend her wedding yet the other treacherous part of him wishes to be there to see the union between his two best friends._ Best to just get this over and done with_, he thought to himself. He smoothed down his vest and took one final look at himself in the mirror before walking to the door.

As he made his way through the crowded street to the church, more of their memories together played in his mind. It was one of those lazy afternoons where they lazed around in Tae's house. Narsha was leaning against him as they were sharing the iPod. To have her that close to him is almost like heaven on Earth. Though she was nothing but his best friend, it was more than enough for him but now there can be no more of these moments for him.

Tae stood outside of the church, looking at the Roman style building. His cowardly self wanted nothing but to turn around and run as far as he could, far away from this place. To walk through those doors will only kill him. But he had a promise to fulfill. He had promised her that he would play her song for her wedding. Steeling his heart, he took a step forward.

Friends greeted him, all smiles. They do not how much he felt for her. Tae made his way into the church, his heart getting heavier with each step he takes. He found her sitting in an armchair, surrounded by her bridesmaids who were busy putting the final touches to her hair and making sure that her gown is in perfect condition. Tae stood looking at the beauty that he could never be able to hold. She noticed him and lifted her hand in greeting and smiled. Tae returned the gesture and watched as she got up and made her way towards him.

As she walked towards him, her husband-to-be came right up to her to hold her hand and greeted Tae together with his wife-to-be. Tae looked aside when Nick began to tease her. What he'll give to be one standing beside her, teasing her and making her smile...

Tae took his seat in front of the piano as everyone took a seat to watch the couple tie the knot in matrimony. He watched as Narsha's father led her towards Nick who was waiting at the altar. Both men were all smiles. Tae began to play Narsha's song as they exchange their vows, his heart breaking agonizingly slow. The pain increased a ten-fold. She was already Nick's, tied together for life. There can be no place for Tae in her heart anymore.

Tae stood aside from the circle of well-wishers surrounding the newly-weds, congratulating them and wishing them a good life together. His heart already broken into a thousand pieces, he couldn't find it in him to stand there and watch her being so happy any longer. It was too much for him. He pulled out a platinum ring with a white diamond on it, out from his pocket and looked at it. This ring was meant for her, meant to grace her finger. She was meant to be his but Nick beat him to it.

He looked at the newly weds one more time before letting the ring slip from his hands. It fell with a ringing sound as it hit the ground. Just like the sound of his breaking heart. He'd disappear until he could face them with no pain in his heart. Yes, he'd disappear.

Without a second look back, he walked away...


End file.
